That Apple Tree
by GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: "I found an apple tree in Central Park that looked exactly like yours. Of course, I didn't know that then...but now I do." What happens when Robin and Roland stumble upon the apple tree that Henry mentioned?


**Author's Note: So I was reading a fanfic about Robin in NYC and Central Park was mentioned. For some reason, Henry telling Regina about the apple tree popped into my mind, and then this happened.**

"You sure you'll be fine here?" Robin asks Marian. "I don't know how long Roland will want to stay at the park."

"I'm sure," Marian insists. She needs them gone, out of the house so she can pay a visit to Rumpelstiltskin.

"We'll try to be back in an hour," Robin promises before picking up Roland. Marian nods. An hour is plenty of time for her to do what she needs to and get back.

Once outside, Robin hails a taxi which takes them straight to Central Park. Roland runs around, pretending to fight dragons with an imaginary sword while Robin sits on a nearby bench and watches. Little do the other children know, Roland's dragons are somewhat real.

When Roland wanders further away than Robin feels comfortable with, he stands up and walks over to his five-year-old son who is looking at an apple tree.

"Look, Papa," he says, "it looks like Regina's."

Robin looks at the tree, and Roland is right. It looks exactly like Regina's apple tree. Out of nowhere, a memory slaps Robin in the face.

 _He and Regina are in Granny's with Henry and Roland. Henry is telling Regina about Central Park._

 _"_ _It was great!" his voice is filled with enthusiasm, "I'd play soccer with the other kids sometimes in the spring and summer. In winter, Emma and I built snowmen. And of course, there was that apple tree I told you about, the one that looks just like yours. I always liked it for some reason, but didn't know why. But I know now."_

"What is it, Papa?" Roland's voice snaps him back to the present.

Robin realizes he hasn't responded to his son. "You're right, lad. It does look like Regina's."

"I miss her, Papa," Roland says, his tone of voice suddenly sad.

It breaks Robin's heart to know that Roland is missing Regina as well. He's tried so hard to build a new life here, with Marian, but it feels impossible at times. She's changed in little ways, and Roland hardly knows her. Try as he might, Robin's heart is still back in Storybrooke with Regina (not literally, though it feels as if it is), and the thief fears his son's heart is stuck back in Storybrooke too.

Robin has considered calling Emma or Will or even the Charmings to get Regina's number back, but he didn't delete it because Marian wanted him to. Robin knew it would be much too painful to hear Regina's voice, knowing he can never see her again. So he's refrained.

"I miss her too," Robin replies softly.

"Will we ever see her again?"

"I hope so."

Roland doesn't ask what that means, he just continues to study the tree. "What about Henry? Will we see him again?"

"I don't know, Roland," Robin answers honestly. "I really don't know. I guess we just have to hope we will and let fate carry out the rest."

Roland is silent for a moment before quietly asking, "Can we get apple turnovers? Like the ones Regina makes?"

Robin has seen apple turnovers in the café he buys breakfast from sometimes, so he nods. "I think that will be okay. We just have to be back home before the hour is up."

"Yay!" A smile brightens Roland face, and it's enough to make Robin forget about Regina for the moment.

The café isn't too far, so Robin walks there, the curly haired boy in his arms. Roland inhales the smell once they're inside. "Papa, do they have hot cocoa here?" he whispers. Henry introduced Roland to hot cocoa with cinnamon back in Storybrooke, and Roland loved it.

Robin nodded. "I think we can get a cup of that. I'm assuming you want cinnamon on it?"

"Yes!"

After he orders the food, Robin sits himself and Roland down at a table. Roland begins eating his apple turnover immediately, and Robin knows the little boy won't be hungry for supper, but can't bring himself to care. The smell of the apple turnover fills Robin's nose and brain, making memories of Regina surface. Their stolen kisses, her elusive but satisfying smiles, her wrapped in his arms...

Robin tries to shake the thoughts, but he can't. His brain is creating the illusion that she's here, that he'll be going home to _her_ instead of Marian, which he _would_ prefer, he won't lie.

Finally, Robin manages to force the memories of Regina down. He takes a hesitant bite of his apple turnover, afraid that the taste will bring back even more memories. It doesn't, and he's relieved. If he were at home—well, what he's being for ed to call home now. It will never feel like home without Regina—he might allow himself to sink into the memories, despite Marian's sure disapproval. But here, in this café, he can't show how broken he is.

The apple turnover is nowhere near as good as the ones Regina makes, but perhaps Robin is just biased. Robin helps Roland finish his hot cocoa with cinnamon so they can leave on time. It tastes different than Granny's, obviously, but it isn't too bad.

Once back to the apartment building where they are living, Robin prepares himself to face Marian. It's possible she'll see the signs of a near breakdown on his face, but more than likely she won't. A shower is a good idea, he decides. That way he can dive into the memories of Regina. He knows he needs to shut them off, needs to cut all ties to her, but it's hard when everything reminds him of her.

So the next day, Robin vows he will stop thinking about Regina, whatever it takes. At least until he sees her again, and he _will_ , but not by moping. He has a son and a back-from-the-dead wife to take care of. He allows one last Regina thought before shutting them all down:

When he takes a picture of that apple tree in Central Park, and promises that when they are reunited—and they will be—he will show Regina and Henry the apple tree that looks exactly like hers.


End file.
